


I won't let you fall

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Ice Skating, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: It’s Ursula’s birthday, so the Warleggans (along with Geoffrey Charles and Morwenna) go ice skating.





	I won't let you fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I won’t let you get hurt”. 
> 
> This prompt could have easily created something angsty, but I decided to go in a different direction for my first ever Poldark fic! Enjoy!

“George, just hold on to me. I won’t let you get hurt.”

George nodded, looking ever so serious, taking hold of his wife’s arm. Elizabeth had to suppress a giggle. George was so sensitive to the cold that he was dressed as if there was a blizzard, but in reality, they were just in a mildly cold ice-skating rink.

The ice-skating rink had been opened just a few months ago, and after Ursula and Valentine’s first trip there with Geoffrey Charles and Morwenna, they had returned quite a few times. Today was Ursula’s birthday, and she had asked her parents to take her skating to celebrate.

George agreed, always wanting to give his little she-bear everything she wished for. He’d never been ice-skating himself, so he had intended to just sit and watch everyone have fun, but Ursula wasn’t having any of it.

“You _have_ to come and skate too, Papa, it’s my birthday,” she had insisted, with a determined frown on her little face. “I don’t want to skate if you don’t.”

George sighed. “Alright, my dear.”

And now he was slowly and carefully making his way onto the ice for the first time, holding onto Elizabeth’s arm for dear life. Ursula and Valentine were already ahead with Geoffrey Charles and Morwenna, giggling away and leaving their parents behind.

“We’ll stay close to the sides until you feel comfortable, alright?” George agreed, and the two made their way to the edge of the rink. Elizabeth suggested that he could hold onto the railings to keep himself balanced, but George decided to forego that in favour of keeping close to his wife.

“You’re quite good at this, my dear,” George noted. His eyes were fixed on the ice, so he could see the contrast between his awkward movements and Elizabeth’s graceful ones.

“I used to skate all the time when I was younger, but I haven’t for a long time. I suppose it’s like riding a bike.” Elizabeth was so glad that Ursula had started becoming interested in skating, because it had inspired her to revisit her old hobby. Plus, it gave time for Geoffrey Charles, Valentine, and Ursula to all bond with each other.

After about ten minutes, George seemed to be becoming more confident. His gaze was fixed straight ahead rather than at his feet, and the tightness of his grip on Elizabeth’s arm had reduced significantly.

“Do you think you’re ready?”

“Yes, I think I can handle it now.”

George let go of his wife’s arm, and for a moment, stayed completely still. Then he slowly started to move his feet, still looking a little cautious, but quickly started to gain speed. Elizabeth stayed close to him, watching him proudly.

Soon they had made their way around the rink together without any problems, and Elizabeth could tell that George was quite pleased with himself. He was probably about to tell her so when he slipped and started to fall backwards, letting out an indignant little squeak that he’d surely be embarrassed by.

Before he could fall too far, Elizabeth reacted rather quickly and wrapped her arms around him, keeping him steady. She smiled at him fondly, and there was the slightest hint of a blush on his pale cheeks.

“See? I said I wouldn’t let you get hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll write more George/Elizabeth stuff in the future :)


End file.
